20 Seconds Older 20 Points Behind
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: co-writen with Beta-ReaderADV. Ever wonder why Scourge acts the way he does? Read to find out from the green hedgie himself sequel to Cycle of love, Scourge's POV R


20 Seconds Older; 20 Points Behind

Another fight had ended between the Visitors of this dimension leaving a slightly battered up Fiona escorted out of the room by Yuuyousei and abandoning an emotionally distressed Hedgehog in their wake.

Scourge's POV

"I do care!" I cried after her with lack of response my ears lowered. "I do..."another Sonic showed up, what was his name again? Oh yeah Purotekuta

"I'm sure...,"He said.

"What do you want?" I asked. Why were there so many Sonics?

"Just passing through..." He replied scanning me, God I must look like a weakling..."But if you want any advice..." He continued. Yep I looked like a weakling. I gritted my teeth.

"I don't need advice, I can handle everything on my own doing otherwise is weakness" I shot back at him.

"United we stand, divided we fall." He answered, I looked away.

"Humph, flowery speeches... just empty words"

"You know, Fiona would like you a lot more if you weren't like this." That struck a nerve, how dare he talk about Fiona, he barely knew her.

"I don't give a damn about what that bitch thinks about me!" LIAR! I screamed in my head, what she thought meant everything to me.

"I wonder what she sees in you..." He muttered. I looked back towards him.

"She sees nothing..." I replied.

"Then why...?"

"Then why what?" I asked

"Yuuyousei told me that Fiona really loves you and he's just a fall back... And I get the feeling that she's pregnant with..."

"My kid? Yeah...alcohol makes ya do some stupid stuff" A lot of stupid stuff...

"When is Yuuyousei going to find out?"

"He knows, He just won't admit it" And I probably wouldn't either...god I am such a bastard.

"Poor Yuuyousei..." Yep typical ya feel sorry for Mr. World's greatest hero. I tried to keep the smirk out of my response.

"Yeah I figured you'd say that everyone always feels sorry for the hero"

"Care to tell me why you turned out this way?" No, I do not wanna explain anything to you...goody two shoes Sonic copy...

"It doesn't matter..." I mean seriously stay out of my life crazy clone

"Why not? If people knew why you're the way you are, they might not be so rude to you.

I know for a fact that Yuuyousei still cares about you." Okay so he had a bit of a point...but only a bit. Clever retort time...

"He cares about the blades of grass he walks on...it isn't much of a challenge to get him to care" Okay stupid comeback...bad enough he responded to it.

"I HEARD THAT!" Well no shit Sherlock.

"Sure, sure...." I mumbled stupid little brother...

'Of course, that's the reason his nickname is what it is..." Oh yeah Yuuyousei caring...cute and fluffy and we can all go out for ice cream later...I swear I'm surrounded by idiots....I sighed maybe telling someone my story would be a good thing.

"Fine I'll tell you the story...maybe it'll make you shut up" Purotekuta sighed. "Yuuyousei and I are twins...me being 20 seconds older...Anyway...Yuuyousei was always Mom's favorite, everything he did was perfect a little angel.. Everything I did was lesser appreciated...I was always forgotten...." Painful memories if I was smart I would stop now but of course, I'm not so smart.

"Damn..." Wait did he actually care? No one ever cares about my side of things. I continued.

"When we were, five Yuuyousei went off to this hero school and I thought maybe I'd get a chance at the spotlight..."

"But Shadow took it, right?" I wish.

"If only..."

"What happened, then?" I...I've never told anyone my story before...it's kinda good to know he's paying attention...

"Even though I was top of my class, track-star even without my super speed, Sonic's reports were always better...so I gave up trying to get attention by being good being bad was so much easier"

"Oh?"

"I skipped class, got drunk at parties became the player of our world...it was an honor to be part of my gang" Keyword "was" it isn't like that anymore.

"Hmm..."He did not sound impressed.

"When my dad died though...things went from bad to worse..." Did I just blurt that out? No one is supposed to know I have feelings; I'm ruining my image more with every sentence.

"I'm sure...I never knew either of my parents..." That must suck, I mean they get on my nerves a lot but I couldn't imagine life without my family. I nodded in sorrow I understood at least partly.

"I was no longer drinking to be cool, it was the only thing that could let me forget...'cept the smokes but you get the picture..."

"I do..." He nodded.

"I found Fiona then"

"How long before you two...?" He asked. (sigh) classic Sonic thing always rushing.

"I'm getting to that...She tried to 'save" me as she said. Tried to change me...I let her somewhat..."

"Oh?"

"I started going back to school, gained her as a friend...6 months after I met her, I asked her to be my girl...She accepted..." Foolish girl...

"Lucky her" Why I outta...."I don't mean that as an insult to anyone..." nice recovery...

"It's true though I thought she was crazy, Everything was fine until I brought her home...where she met Sonic"

"And she fell for him?" Duh is the sky blue genius...

'she was attracted to him yes..."

"Physically or emotionally?" How am I supposed to know? She liked him okay?

"both, When I found out about it, I tried to cling tighter to what I believed to be my girlfriend..."

"And therein lies another mistake..." Yeah okay, I know...ya wanna hear the story or not?

"Yeah... I forced her into...well you know...she left me later and went to Yuuyousei...I was mad...and depressed...I became a hard druggie...Then, 4 months ago, I took her out for a couple drinks...That was the night she got pregnant...I ruined her...: But he still loved her...still cared about her. My inner feelings aside he was best for her and I wouldn't wreak her life again..." Did I just admit that? AHH!

"You do care..." Yeah, new concept I know

"I love her, and she deserves someone who can take care of her...and my child...Yuuyousei is better at this than me and Fiona loves him She always did"

"I'm sure if you get the right kind of help, you can turn your life around..." Yeah a lot of help, I'm not gonna see any shrink.

"I could...but I won't..."

"Why?" Crazy shrink...

"I decided what I am, even if it's frowned upon by society it's my place"

"Hmm..."

"Besides, I have someone who cares about me as I am anyway"

"Who?"

"My Amy" Oh god stop! STOP! He smirks.

"Her, eh? I fell for her just before Zonic grabbed me."

"She's a pain in the butt but hey so am I..."

"Pain in the butt? That's the understatement of the century..." Great to know you feel that way...

"Yeah...I know" I answered. Just then, there was a flash of light and my Amy appeared she quickly busied herself with hugging me.

"I missed you so much! next time warn me before you run off!" Sigh

'I will Ames...don't worry..."

"You'd better or I swear..."

"Uh... I'll leave you two alone..." Purotekuta says as he leaves. I turn back to Amy.

"You ready to ditch this scene babe?" I ask her. She nods.

"Yeah!" I muttered a quick "chaos control" and we left.

Yuuyousei's POV

I stood beside Purotekuta smiling, I really owe him one.

"Those two... I'm sure they'll make a good couple..." He comments. I nod.

"It's nice to see Scourge happy again..." Love ya big brother


End file.
